


A Sweet Love

by Katryne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluffy happy loving Victuuri, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: A sweet and fluffy omegaverse story, with a little bit of spice and a lot of loving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter can be read as a stand alone, but they all have to do with the same story line.

Yuuri got off the plane in a hurry. Having only been gone for 48 hours, his carry-on bag was the only piece of luggage he had to worry about. There had been an emergency to deal with at one of the ice-skating rinks that he and Victor owned together and because Victor was not able to fly at the moment Yuuri was left to deal with it. The only problem was that Victor’s heat was due in five days, now three, and Yuuri had not wanted to leave Victor for a single moment.

Rushing out of the airport Yuuri hailed a cab and offered him triple fair to get him home quickly. It was 2 am and traffic was light. Yuuri was home in a matter of minutes and, after paying the taxi driver as promised, all but ran up the stairs to their apartment. Keys already in hand, Yuuri opened the door and pulled up short looking around his living room with wide eyes.

Normally their living room had a couch, loveseat and two oversized chairs, all placed around a large fireplace. Currently all of the cushions were missing except one. There were towels and scraps of fabric everywhere. The curtains were crooked and it looked like the throw rug had been moved to another part of the room. Sitting in the corner of their loveseat, on that one cushion, was Chris curled up with his alpha Matteo. Yuuri had flown them out to stay with Victor while he was gone. Chris was snuggled sideways in his alpha’s lap and asleep, snoring lightly. Matteo was reading a book and running his fingers through Chris’ hair. Matteo looked up and Yuuri and shook his head grinning.

“Victor’s nesting.” Matteo said helpfully, holding in a chuckle.

“I see.” Yuuri said. “And the couch cushions?”

“This heat will be different.” Matteo said. “Did you two talk to the doctor about pregnant heats?”

“Yeah, we went over everything pretty thoroughly. It’s one of the reasons I didn’t want to leave him.” Yuuri said in a worried voice. “You’ve been through this with Chris, anything you want to share that will help me make sure Victor stays comfortable?”

Matteo shifted lightly to look Yuuri more directly in the eyes. This caused Chris to grumble and snuggle closer into his alpha’s chest. Matteo gathered him closer and kissed him on the forehead causing Chris to settle. He looked back at Yuuri and said “Pregnant heats are more about intimacy than sex. He’s still going to want sex but mostly he’s going to want you to hold him. Take care of him and reassure him that you love and want him. He is going to want you to just be there and be with him. Chris would have been 100% fine to just sit on my knot with me holding him for the three days if it would have been possible. Just make sure he knows how much you love him and you’ll be fine.”

“Ok.” Yuuri said. “That’s a lot of what the doctor told us. Thanks.”

“Is he asleep?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, he finally went to sleep about an hour ago.” Matteo answered. 

“Do you want to stay in the guest room tonight?” Yuuri asked, finally putting his luggage to the side and hanging up his jacket.

“No.” Matteo said moving to get up. “I booked a room at that fancy hotel downtown for the next few days. It’s not often we get away from the boys for a vacation these days.”

“That’s really nice.” Yuuri said “How are our favorite godsons doing?”

“Driving us insane.” Matteo said smiling widely and standing up with Chris in his arms. “Wouldn’t have it any other way though. They are doing well.”

“Let me call you a taxi and see you out.” Yuuri said dialing. 

“Thank you.” Matteo said. “We’ll come visit after Victor’s heat is over before heading back home.”

“That’ll be great.” Yuuri said smiling. 

 

After seeing Chris and Matteo safely into the taxi and on the way to their hotel Yuuri grabbed Victor’s present out of his luggage and walked to their room. Lying under what had to be the majority of Yuuri’s clothing, Victor was sleeping peacefully, arms wrapped around his barely there pregnant belly. Yuuri smiled down at his omega. Victor had made quite a nest this time around. Every blanket they owned, the afore mentioned furniture cushions, several of the larger towels they owned and from the looks of the empty closet and dresser, most of Yuuri’s clothing. Yuuri pulled his shoes, socks and belt off and crawled into bed making sure to pull Victor into his arms. Victor nuzzled into his neck and settled into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri laid there just holding Victor until he also fell asleep.

 

A few hours later, the sun was just breaking, Yuuri woke up to Victor nibbling his scent gland. He kept his eyes closed and rolled pulling Victor closer just to see what he would do. Victor let out a huff and wiggled himself free, only to throw himself on top of Yuuri forcefully and calling out “Yuuuuriii, get up!”

Yuuri opened his eyes and grabbed Victor bringing him down for a kiss. “Morning Vitya.” He said sweeping Victor’s hair behind his ears. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Victor said pouting. “Why didn’t you wake me up when you got home? I missed you.”

“Matteo said you had only fallen asleep an hour before I got home and I didn’t want to disturb you.” Yuuri said flipping Victor over and leaning in to scent him. “Besides, I just wanted to hold you close and get some sleep. It was a long 48 hours.”

Victor stretched his neck up so Yuuri had easier access and threw his arms around Yuuri. “Ok, you are forgiven.”

Yuuri grinned and pulled back to boop Victor’s nose and give him a kiss. “So, why do you have all the couch and chair cushions in your nest this time?” Yuuri asked between kissing Victor everywhere he could reach.

“I don’t know.” Victor answered a bit breathlessly. “I just needed them.”

“At least you left one for Matteo and Chris.” Yuuri answered nipping at Victor’s scent gland.

Victor didn’t have anything to say to that and just enjoyed his alpha’s administrations. Yuuri took his time checking his omega over. Neither of them liked being apart for very long and had not been away from each other for more than two days since they had both retired. Yuuri was finally satisfied that everything was ok with Victor and sat up, pulling Victor into his lap. “How are you? Anything new with the babies? How is your morning sickness? Is everything ready for your heat?”

“Yuuri.” Victor said laughing. “You worry too much. I’m feeling fine, really. The babies are doing fine, nothing new to report. I have not had morning sickness since before you left and everything is ready for my heat as you well know since you are the one who set it all up before you left.”

“Sorry.” Yuuri said trying to look contrite. “I just want you to be ok.”

“I know.” Victor said turning and kissing Yuuri. “But you’ve always taken care of me.”

At that moment Victor’s stomach let out a huge rumble. Yuuri laughed and said “Is my Vitya hungry?”

Victor blushed a little and nodded. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Yuuri asked as he started to scoot to the edge of the bed only to have Victor grab him. He turned; eyebrows raised.

“Don’t leave me here.” Victor said. “I think my heat’s coming a little early and I don’t want to be away from you.”

Yuuri smiled and got up. He searched through his pile of clothing on the bed and quickly changed for the day. Then he grabbed the new fluffy poodle covered blanket he had bought for Victor while he was away and wrapped Victor in it picking him up in the process. He quickly carried a giggling Victor to the kitchen and sat him on the counter near where he would make breakfast. “Alright.” Yuuri said pulling an apron out of the drawer. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Strawberry crepes.” Victor answered.

“Sounds good.” Yuuri said giving Victor a peck on the lips. “With whipped crème?”

“Of course.” Victor answered.

While Yuuri was making the crepes and strawberry sauce they spent the time chatting. Yuuri caught Victor up on what had happened at the ice-skating rink and Victor caught Yuuri up on how Chris, Matteo and their boys were doing. They talked about random things like if they wanted to add flowers to the terrace and if they wanted to try out the new restaurant that had opened downtown. Yuuri couldn’t help reaching out to tough or kiss Victor every few minutes. He just looked so cute wrapped up in a blanket sitting the counter. Victor had elected not to move to a chair because he was closer to Yuuri this way.

When Yuuri was finished making breakfast he set the table and walked back to Victor. “Your meal awaits princess.” Yuuri told Victor opening his arms so he could carry him to the table. 

Victor gladly let Yuuri take him to the table and got a little surprise when Yuuri sat down and arranged Victor so he could sit in his lap. Both of their plates were placed in front of them. Victor let out a half-hearted protest but didn’t move to get off of Yuuri’s lap. “Hey.” Yuuri said raising a fork full of crepe and strawberry to Victor’s lips. “You said you didn’t want to be away from me. So, you’ll just have to settle for being overly spoiled today.”

“You always spoil me though.” Victor said.

“That’s because you have me wrapped around your finger.” Yuuri replied “Now, eat your crepe.”

Victor happily let Yuuri feed him for a few minutes before he ventured forth another question. “Aren’t you going to get tired of me wanting you to spoil me all the time?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor and saw a spark of uncertainty in his eyes. He quickly put the fork he was feeding Victor with and spun him around until they were facing each other. He gently reached up and took Victor’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I will never get tired of spoiling you. I wish you would let me spoil you like this every day. If I had it my way I would.” He punctuated every sentence with a kiss on Victor’s strawberry stained lips.

“Where is my overly confident omega who stormed into my family’s onsen and demanded to be my coach, therefore winning my heart completely in the process all while being completely naked? Yuuri asked. Not that my heart wasn’t already yours to begin with.” He added.  
Victor blushed and looked down. “He’s currently pregnant, awkward, needy and in pre-heat.” He whispered out.

Yuuri reached out and lifted Victor’s chin so he could look in his eyes but Victor wouldn’t meet his. “Victor.” Yuuri said gently. Still Victor wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Viiiictor.” Yuuri tried again. “Look at me, please.”

Victor met his eyes at Yuuri’s please. 

“There they are.” Yuuri said smiling. “I love your eyes.”

“Listen to me.” Yuuri said firmly. “You are the most beautiful man on the planet. The most beautiful person to me. No alpha, beta or omega anywhere in the past, present or future could ever be as perfect as you are. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, or give you as long as you promise to love me and stay with me.”

“But…” Victor started only to be stopped with a finger gently placed over his lips.

“I wasn’t done.” Yuuri continued. “You are strong, determined, confident, flamboyant, sexy, silly, needy and wonderful. You give more strength, support and love than anyone else ever could. You take care of me and make me happy. I love you more now than I did when we met. You are the center of my world.”

Yuuri stopped then because Victor had started crying. He quickly wiped his tears away and pulled him in close, nuzzling him until he calmed down. 

Sniffing, Victor leaned back and wiped his face on the blanket. “Sorry, I get weird now that I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Victor replied smiling.

“That’s fine. You’re growing our babies; you’re allowed to be weird. Now, finish your breakfast.” Yuuri said adjusting Victor and picking up the fork to finish feeding him.

Victor leaned contently against Yuuri’s chest and let himself be fed but insisted on feeding Yuuri when he was done with his own breakfast. Yuuri, happy to see Victor smiling again, let him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the spicy chapter. Victor's heat fully hits.

Yuuri and Victor had long finished their crepes. Yuuri had wrapped Victor up in the poodle blanket and they were just sitting at the table talking about nothing and everything. Victor beamed every time Yuuri would unconsciously reach out and rub his hand over Victor’s belly. Yuuri always had trouble keeping his hands off of Victor but a pregnant Victor was utterly irresistible to him. Victor had a little trouble believing that because this was the first time in his life he was not in perfect shape. Being a little round was hard for him to get used to, and he couldn’t understand why his ankles were always swelling up. Yuuri claimed to love it though because it gave him more reasons to touch Victor by rubbing his feet and legs.

 

“So.” Yuuri asked cupping Victor’s face and giving him a peck on the nose. “What do you want to do today? Do you think your heat will hit by the end of the day?”

 

“I think so.” Victor said. “Everything feels kind of fuzzy and warm. That usually means it’ll be here soon.”

 

“To the nest then?” Yuuri asked “Or do you want to soak in the tub first?”

 

“Will you come in with me?” Victor asked.

 

“Of course. My goal is to not let you go today.” Yuuri answered and steadied   
himself before standing, Victor in his arms, and heading to the bathroom.

 

Yuuri made a quick detour back to their bedroom and plopped Victor down onto their bed. “Towels.” He answered Victor’s confused look, digging through the nest for Victor’s favorite set.

 

Yuuri handed the towels to Victor and opened his arms again, scooping Victor up causing Victor to giggle. “I can walk you know.” Victor said betraying himself by snuggling into Yuuri’s hold.

 

“Nope.” Yuuri stated. “Not for the next three days. You’re all mine and I don’t have any desire to put you down.”

 

Yuuri walked to the bathroom and sat Victor down on the closed toilet seat. He rummaged around their sink drawers and pulled out Victor’s favorite purple glittery bath bombs. He started the water running and waited for it to heat up before putting the plug in the tub and adding the bath bombs. When it was about half full, he tested it and nodded. Turning to Victor he pulled him to his feet and unwrapped him from the blanket and folded that, putting it aside. Next, he undressed Victor and helped him into the tub. Victor leaned back letting out a moan, feeling the warm water soothing his tense preheat muscles. Yuuri stood there a moment looking at his husband with a goofy grin on his face. “What?” Victor asked when he noticed his husband staring at him.

 

“Just like watching you.” Yuuri said, quickly stripping out of his clothes and motioning Victor to lean forward a little. He slid in behind his husband and pulled him back against his chest. Victor squirmed until he was as tucked tightly into his alpha’s arms and let out a sigh settling in.

 

Yuuri, pleased with having more reasons to hold his omega closer, happily wrapped his arms around his husband until he settled comfortably. When the tub was almost overflowing Yuuri reached back and shut off the water, Victor was running his hands through the bath catching glitter on his fingers. Yuuri reached out for one of Victor’s hands and pressed soft kisses to his sparkly fingers. “You’re the only one who has ever managed to get me to use glitter.” Yuuri said, lips lightly sparkling from Victor’s glitter covered fingers.

 

Victor let out a pleased hum and quickly raised his other hand to Yuuri’s lips for the same treatment. After properly covering Yuuri in glitter, Victor giggled and gave his husband a very sparkly kiss. They stayed that way for about half an hour, with Victor chatting away while Yuuri spend a good deal of the time leaving kiss marks along Victor’s neck, shoulders and any other part of Victor that happened to be not covered in water. “That’s not fair Yuuri.” Victor would say pouting every now and then. “I’m trying to talk to you.”

 

Yuuri, already noticing that Victor would stretch to give Yuuri more access every time he leaned down to kiss him again, just smirked before leaving another mark while he felt his omega shutter in his arms. “And how am I supposed to resist when you are naked, covered in sparkles and perfectly pregnant, just sitting here snuggling into my arms?” Yuuri asked his husband quickly kissing his pout away.

 

Victor really tried not to smile but failed. He quickly turned around and threw his arms around Yuuri. “I guess it’s ok then.” Victor said before thoroughly kissing his husband, again.”

 

“Your splashing all the water out of the tub.” Yuuri said, not caring in the slightest. He pulled his omega into his lap and let Victor get his revenge by leaving kiss marks of his own on Yuuri’s neck.

 

“Victor.” Yuuri said a little breathlessly, “If you keep this up, I am not going to be responsible for what happens.” 

 

Leaving one last kiss mark on Yuuri’s chest, just above where his heart lie, Victor sat back and looked at his husband. “Who says I want you to hold back?” Victor asked.

 

Yuuri growled low in his chest before quickly standing up and pulling Victor to his feet. He reached down and grabbed the soap and loofa and gently, but quickly washed his omega. He then took about 30 seconds and washed himself before rinsing both of them and herding his husband out of the tub. Victor, giggling softly, allowed himself to be washed, dried, rewrapped in the poodle blanket, and very quickly carried back to his nest.

 

Yuuri carefully laid him down and crawled over the top of him, boxing him in-between his arms. He nuzzled at his omega’s scent gland and causing Victor to let out a small whine. He immediately froze and rolled over on his side, bringing Victor quickly into his embrace. “Sorry.” Yuuri said, tucking Victor into his neck.

 

He felt Victor shake his head before Victor propped himself up on his elbows on Yuuri’s chest. “It wasn’t a bad whine.” Victor reassured his alpha. “I’m starting my heat and it feels weird.”

 

Yuuri reached up and ran his fingers through Victor’s hair before cupping his cheek. “Ok. What do you need from me?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Humm.” Victor said, nuzzling the hand on his cheek. “Remember when we talked to the doctor about this?”

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri said.

 

“You know how they said that this would be different?” Victor continued.

 

“Yeah.” Yuuri said with a question in his tone.

 

“I don’t know how to say this.” Victor said frowning a little trying to find the words. “It’s like I want you to knot me, all day long.”

 

Victor looked at Yuuri and continued, “I still want you to take me but I more want it to be slow and gentle.”

 

Yuuri nodded and said “Matteo mentioned that Chris was the same.”

 

“It’s weird.” Victor said, “Usually I just want you to take me, use me and just pound into me until I can’t walk when my heat is done.”

 

Yuuri groaned. “Yeah, I am well aware what you normally are like in heat.” 

 

Victor blushed but nodded. “Well, I don’t want that this time. I just want you to make love to me and knot me. That’s the big thing, I need your knot. Even now I can feel my body craving it.”

 

Yuuri rolled them both over until he was laying on top of Victor, carefully making sure he was not pressing into Victor’s pregnant stomach. “I think I can manage making love to my husband and knotting him.” Yuuri said claiming Victor’s mouth in a deep kiss. “Now, or when your heat hits fully?”

 

“Both” Victor said after Yuuri allowed him a moment to breathe. “I think my heat might hit in the middle of you making love to me anyway. I feel so heavy and warm already and I really just need you to touch me now.”

 

Yuuri quickly unwrapped Victor from the poodle blanket and threw it to the side. Stopping for just a moment he looked down at his flushed omega “Are you warm enough?” he asked, ready to cover them both up if he needed to.

 

Victor nodded quickly and pulled his alpha down into a kiss. “Don’t stop.” He whispered.

 

Yuuri spend the next half an hour kissing every inch of Victor he could reach. Victor’s neck and thighs were covered in marks and bruises, his nipples were cherry red and hard from Yuuri’s attentions, his little cock was glistening with precum and his hole was dripping slick out at a constant flow. Yuuri had Victor’s hips held up and was feasting on Victor’s ass licking and sucking him open; making his husband shudder and moan with every swipe of his tongue. 

 

When he was done feasting, he lowered Victor’s hips back to the bed and lay down next to him. He gently inserted two fingers, slowly stretching Victor’s hole further open. Victor grabbed Yuuri around the shoulders and pulled him down so he could burry his face in his husband’s scent gland. He lapped at is as Yuuri quietly whispered words of love and praise into his omega’s ear, adding another finger to Victor’s hole and fucking those fingers into him in a slow and steady rate.

 

Yuuri pulled back a little and claimed Victor’s lips again in a long and deep kiss. “Your ready.” Yuuri said brushing lightly over Victor’s prostate making him moan and spread his legs wider. “Front or back?” he asked.

 

“Back.” Victor said trying to move himself. “I want you to knot me as soon as you’re done.

 

“Ok.” Yuuri said, removing his fingers from Victor and softly rolling Victor over on his side a little. He lifted Victor’s top leg and slid into his husband’s warm wet hole. He slid one leg in between his husband’s legs and slowly started thrusting into him. Yuuri took his time and covered Victor’s back and shoulders with kisses and more marks. He never sped up but just continued to make gentle and soothing love to his omega. He reached one arm around and plucked and squeezed Victor’s nipples making his husband moan louder.

 

Victor, for his part, met every one of Yuuri’s thrusts and felt his body slowly climbing towards release. He thrust out his chest for Yuuri’s expert fingers to play his body like a violin. Before he even realized what was happening his heat hit fully and Yuuri came deep inside of him with a growl. He felt Yuuri slam into him and his knot started forming. Feeling his hole start stretching to accommodate his alpha’s knot, Victor finally came and he tried to seat Yuuri’s knot even deeper into him.

 

Once Yuuri felt his knot start to expand he gathered Victor tightly against him and pushed it as far into his omega as possible. He could feel Victor spasming around him as he came hard and fast on his knot. He could smell that Victor’s heat had fully hit and knew that Victor got clingy normally, and expected that it would get more so while he was pregnant.  
“Don’t let go.” Victor whispered back to Yuuri.

 

“No.” Yuuri said, gently kissing Victor’s mating mark. “Not for the next three days, not ever.”

 

Yuuri felt Victor start drifting off. He quickly grabbed a blanket and covered them both. It looked like this knot was going to last for awhile and he didn’t want Victor getting cold. Yuuri watched Victor sleep for awhile before drifting off himself.

 

Fifteen minutes later, according to their bedside clock, Yuuri awoke to Victor wiggling against him. “Stop.” Yuuri said holding Victor still. “We’re still connected and you are going to hurt yourself.”

 

“Humm.” Victor mumbled out lazily. “Feels good.”

 

Yuuri watched as Victor slowly regained complete conscious. “Hi Princess.” He said before smiling and kissing him.

 

“Hi back.” Victor said happily. “Why are we still connected? Not that I mind.”

 

“Because you’re pregnant and your body wants it.” Yuuri said. “Apparently I can keep a knot in you for a lot longer when you are pregnant because of the excess hormones.”

 

“That very clinical.” Victor said.

 

Yuuri gently tweaked his husband’s nose and said, “Like you are complaining. I can feel you squeezing around it.”

 

“I told you I don’t mind.” Victor said snuggling back against Yuuri’s chest. “I wouldn’t mind if you left it there all day.”

 

“I don’t think it’ll stay that long.” Yuuri said laughing. “Besides, it needs to deflate at least twice a day so that I can make you food.”

 

Victor pretended to pout for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at Yuuri and grinning. “Well, I guess that’s fine.”

 

“Brat.” Yuuri said nipping at his husband’s scent gland lightly. “I suppose I’ll just have to make love to you for the next three days and keep you pinned on my knot as long as I can.”

 

Yuuri felt Victor stretch carefully before asking in a hesitant voice. “Is that going to be too much for you?” 

 

“Victor.” Yuuri said gently. “It’s never to much for me to take care of you. Besides, it’s not really asking much of me to keep you in bed and make love to you over and over, keeping you connected to me while stuffed full of my knot. What’s an alpha wrapped around his omega’s finger supposed to do?” he finished on a fake put upon sigh.

 

Yuuri watched Victor smile and shake his head. “I guess when you put it that way it does not sound to bad.” He laughed at his husband’s put-upon look.

 

“I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.” Yuuri said.

 

“In that case, do you think you can do it again?” Victor asked a little breathlessly.

 

“Victor.” Yuuri said thrusting his hips forward gently. “We’re still knotted.”

 

“Then make me cum on you knot.” Victor moaned out trying to fuck himself on his husband’s knot but feeling to weak to work that hard.

 

“Ok Victor.” Yuuri said, “Give me a minute.”

 

Yuuri shuffled them around until he had them propped up on a few pillows and could slip one arm under his husband and then wrapped the other one around him. He held Victor against him with one hand just above his cock and brought the other hand up to Victor’s mouth. Victor opened his mouth and Yuuri slid two fingers in. Victor promptly started sucking on them while Yuuri pumped them in and out of his mouth. Once he felt Victor start moaning and shivering, he started thrusting his hips against Victor’s hole. They didn’t do this often because it had the potential to hurt Victor due how widely he was stretched around Yuuri’s knot, but during his heats they were usually safe.

 

Victor panted and drooled around Yuuri’s fingers as they continued to pump in and out of his mouth as he tried to continue sucking on them. Occasionally Yuuri would hold them firmly against Victor’s tongue not allowing Victor to close his mouth before going back to thrusting them in and out again. Victor tried to meet Yuuri’s thrusting hips but found himself unable to move against Yuuri’s hand that was holding his pelvis flat against his husband’s knot. He had no choice but to lay there and let Yuuri thrust into his hole and mouth. He was so close to cuming that he started whining with every thrust against his prostate.

 

“Shhh.” Yuuri whispered against his hear “You’re doing so well, Victor. How close are you?”

 

Yuuri pulled his fingers out of Victor’s mouth for a moment so he could answer. “Please, Yuuri.” Victor said grabbing Yuuri’s hand and pushing the fingers back into his mouth. “So close.”

 

Yuuri started thrusting faster into Victor’s hole. He pushed the fingers in Victor’s mouth all the way back to Victor’s throat and held Victor’s mouth open “Cum” he growled against Victor’s ear.

 

Victor felt himself explode. He clamped down so tightly on Yuuri’s knot he thought he was going to never stop cumming. He could feel Yuuri continuing to lightly thrust his fingers in and out of his mouth for a moment before he heard him roar and cum again inside Victor, knot swelling just a little more as he held himself as tightly to Victor as he could. Victor moaned at the additional stretch and came again.

 

Yuuri reached around in the nest and found a clean towel. He quickly cleaned Victor up and as much of himself as he could while still attached to his husband. “You’re amazing Victor.” Yuuri said wrapping Victor up in his arms and collapsing completely into the bed around him.

 

Victor purred and snuggled against his alpha. Both of them were breathless and spent, falling asleep within minutes of each other. Yuuri last because he wanted to make sure Victor was comfortable and covered before he settled down for a much-needed nap.

 

An hour and a half later, Yuuri woke up to the feel of himself finally deflating and sliding out of his husband. Victor started rousing in his sleep, looking for something. Yuuri quickly rolled him into his chest and settled him against his scent gland. Victor stilled and settled back into a quiet sleep, allowing Yuuri to rest longer.

 

A few hours after that they both woke up. Victor, sore, content and hungry, if the growl of his stomach was any indication. Victor could feel Yuuri laughing at him after his stomach growled for the third time. “Let’s get up and I’ll make you dinner.” Yuuri finally said after getting his laughter under control. “What do you want?”

 

“I’m pregnant, you know, there’s more than just me I’m feeding.” Victor said sitting up and crossing his arms, glaring at Yuuri.

 

“I do know.” Yuuri said leaning down and kissing Victor’s naked belly. “And I love everything about your pregnancy body, even the hunger growls.”

 

“Fine.” Victor said starting to get up. “I want Katsudon for dinner.”

 

“Victor.” Yuuri said quickly, scooting out of bed and standing in front of his husband. “I don’t think you should be walking right now. You were on my knot for quite a few hours and it was larger than normal.”

 

“I’m just waiting for my prince to come and pick me up.” Victor said holding his arms out expectantly towards his husband.

 

Yuuri grinned and found the discarded poodle blanket on the floor. Wrapping Victor up carefully, he picked up his husband and started towards the kitchen. “Alright Princess, Katsudon it is.” And carried his happy omega off to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be one more chapter of 99% fluff and 1% spice. I hope those of you that have read this are enjoying it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who took the time to read this enjoyed it.


End file.
